Wish Him Life
by bertiebert
Summary: Matthew and Lars couldn't have been happier together, but all too soon Alfred made his displeasure known.


**This is a fill for the kink meme prompt:** _Anyone/Canada - protective brother!America._** The OP asked for Netherlands/Canada, although they were open for a different couple. I adore Canada/Netherlands, so this was written quite quickly. I hope America's attitude doesn't seem too forced though...**

**As always, leave me a review with what you think of the story.**

* * *

><p>Sat at the conference table, his leg bouncing anxiously as he continued to glance toward the door, Matthew hoped he wouldn't be left alone at the conference again. He sank his fingers into Kumajiro's fur, easily finding the place that made the polar bear rumble contentedly. Then the tall, muscular figure he was searching for walked into the room and Matthew shifted in his chair eagerly. He grinned, standing and setting Kumajiro on the table. Letting himself be enveloped in the strong arms, Matthew accepted a kiss from Lars and cupped his hands around the other man's face.<p>

"I've missed you," Lars murmured, kissing Matthew's ear affectionately and making the younger man laugh.

When something heavy brushed up against their legs, both men looked down to find Kumajiro leaning against Lars's leg and making a noise close to a purr. Laughing, Lars crouched to pick the bear up and hold him.

"He likes me." Lars stroked the white fur, leaving a kiss on the bear's head. "I'm glad he finally came around. I didn't like having to convince him into letting me hold you or kiss you."

Matthew petted Kumajiro before leaning up and kissing Lars again. When the doors were thrown open, leaving marks on the walls from the doorknobs and the force, every nation already in the conference room looked at the one now entering. Alfred strode in, head high and a glare set on his features. He rounded the huge table and stopped next to Lars, facing Matthew.

"Sit with me today, Mattie. There's stuff I've wanted to talk to you about." Alfred's suggestion sounded closer to a demand, and Matthew hated that his brother had a certain power over him, but he wasn't able to keep Alfred from manipulating him.

Smiling weakly at Lars, Matthew took Kumajiro and squeezed the tall man's hand. "I'll see you after the conference is over."

Lars kissed Matthew's cheek, smiling more widely at him, but gave Alfred a venomous look of obvious distaste when the American led Matthew away. Francis appeared at his side, smiling warmly and asking to sit beside him. Lars nodded his assent and busied himself with talking to Matthew's _papa_.

"Alfred is very overbearing, Lars, and _Matthieu_ wants more than anything to sit with you. He has difficulty saying no to his brother, but you must give him time. It will take a while, but he will find his voice and I can't wait for the day when he finally puts Alfred in his place. Now, tell me about what you have planned for _mon ange_ after this dreaded conference," Francis sat, and Lars followed him, dumbstruck.

"How did you know I'd planned something for him?"

Francis laughed and winked. "I overheard you speaking with Antonio before you arrived. I assume you two have reconciled and are on speaking terms?"

"Yes, Matthew's grateful that I'm able to put aside some of my hatred and regain some of my alliances. He's so kind-hearted and gentle. That's what originally drew me to him. But yes, I'm taking him out to dinner once this whole situation is worked out, which could take forever. He does like French food, _ja?"_

"_Oui_, he loves it. I remember receiving one of the few letters he was able to sneak past Arthur, and he went on for paragraphs about how awful the English food was. That was one of my most proud moments. I obviously taught him well." Francis laughed, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

Then the conference was started and everyone's attention was on Germany as he began. The hours ticked by, and Lars caught himself staring down the table at Matthew several times. Not even global warming was more important to Lars than Matthew. The small blonde was trying his hardest to pay attention to his brother's speech, but then he'd lose interest and scribble something in his notebook. Lars wanted to see what he was writing, but knew it could either be notes or something private he wasn't allowed to see. Matthew truly was beautiful, Lars decided as he studied the young man. He took after Francis much more so than Arthur with his wavy hair that was just long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail and the eagerness for love Lars was privy to seeing when they were alone. He passed the remaining time by working out his plan for the evening and watching Matthew's every move. When everyone was standing and stretching, packing up to leave, Lars gave Francis a quick smile before heading for his Canadian.

Matthew caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked just in time to see Lars bending down to kiss him. He smiled against the slightly chapped lips, kissing back with just the barest hint of pressure to keep the Dutchman wanting. It was his little trick that drove Lars mad with desire. When a hand landed on his shoulder, Matthew jumped and broke the kiss. Alfred wasn't trying to hide his dissatisfaction, but smiled humorlessly at Lars.

"Are we going to dinner, Mattie?" Alfred asked, and Lars felt his stomach drop.

"Ahh," Matthew tried to buy himself time, looking up at Lars with wide violet eyes. "Did you have anything planned?"

"No," Lars lied through his teeth, his heart constricting almost painfully. "You have fun."

Lars kissed Matthew on the forehead before stroking Kumajiro's fur and turning to leave.

"Alfred," Arthur's sharp tone made everyone still in the conference room freeze and stand at attention.

"What?" Alfred spat, his hand tightening on Matthew's shoulder.

"Leave Matthew alone and let him go to dinner with Lars. You've been purposefully putting yourself between them to push Lars away, but I won't allow it. Your brother is finally happy, and I won't let you ruin it." Arthur's green eyes flashed dangerously, having been let in on the American's intentions by a certain Frenchman.

"Mattie already said he'd go with me," Alfred stated decisively. "Besides, Mattie deserves better than someone who allows marijuana _and_ prostitution. It's unrefined_._"

"Excuse me," Lars spun to face the American, glad for his height and musculature. "Matthew's country allows use of marijuana as well, and you don't have to like that prostitution's legal in my country. It's not your problem. I'm doing just fine with both being legal, thank you."

"Alfred," Matthew started, standing up and holding Kumajiro close. "Al, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about Lars. He's nice and…everything's fine, I promise."

But his voice went unheard, as always, so he shoved Alfred out of the way and took Lars's hand. Kumajiro growled at Alfred from the safety of Matthew's arms.

"I don't need you protecting me from every country that wants an alliance, and I certainly don't need your protection from someone who actually loves me. Lars is one of the kindest nations I've ever met, and you aren't going to ruin this for me. He's the first person, besides Francis, to tell me that he loves me. I'm going to dinner with Lars, and if you want to see me later, then come by my hotel room to talk." Matthew turned, tugging on Lars's hand to draw him around with him, and they walked out of the conference room.

Francis was waiting outside when the couple emerged. He embraced Matthew, kissing his former colony's hair and stroking his back. "I'm proud of you," he whispered, releasing the Canadian and touching his cheek. "Now go have fun; you deserve it."

Matthew smiled, kissing Francis on the cheek, and let Lars wrap his arm around his shoulders and lead him out.

"Do you really not have something planned for tonight?" Matthew asked once they were in a cab and Lars was relaxed, playing with his fingers.

"Oh, no. I have something planned," Lars answered, kissing Matthew's knuckles.

"You were going to let me go with Alfred though." Matthew linked their fingers, looking up at the European nation.

Lars's cheeks turned pink; he was caught. "Yeah, I was. I don't want to come between you and Alfred, and I thought that you wanted to go with him. I know how much your family means to you, even if they are a little dysfunctional."

"Oh, they're a lot dysfunctional. Don't try to sugar-coat it. But you come first, okay? You mean so much to me, and I want to spend all the time in the world with you. _Je t'aime_, Lars."

"_Ik hou ook van jou,_" Lars murmured, kissing Matthew sweetly.

They may have to fight for their time, but they would be sure to come out on top. No one would drive a wedge between them for anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<strong>_

_Matthieu - _French form of Matthew  
><em>Ja<em> - Yes (Dutch)  
><em>Oui<em> - Yes (French)  
><em>Je t'aime<em> - I love you (French)  
><em>Ik hou ook van jou - <em>I love you too (Dutch)


End file.
